Fate Screwed Me Over
by Semper Tardius
Summary: Sequel to The Heart Within Your Hand. Lavi has waited three hundred years for Allen to be reborn. He has spent time protecting other Noahs, mending old bond with his friends' reincarnations, and even making music in a band. But now Allen is back! What is he supposed to do, especially when this new Allen is so...new! AND he has to watch for witch hunters? Fate sucks. (humor attempt)
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah. So here is the sequel to **_**The Heart in Your Hand**_**. I cannot decide between making this a Laven or Poker Pair, but I have a few chapters to make that decision. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lavi's POV**

I really hate being immortal. I could give you many, many reasons why I hate living forever, but I do not think I should bore you with the rantings I have given to my grandfather these last four hundred years or so. He always listens to them patiently and when I am finished he reminds why we are in this purgatory, why we live forever. He had warned me not to fall in love, he had warned me not to let emotions blind me from what should really be recorded and what should be important. I was young, and lust overtook my eyes. I fell in love with Lenalee and became a normal man. I became blind to the important figures of history, and I was even blind to the boy who—who both loved me and caused my down fall. No, that is not right. He is innocent in this. A victim even more than I. Like me he tried to live a lie, a normal life as a simple indentured servant boy. Except he did it for better reasons than I did. He did it because he longed for escape from the war that haunted him most of his life, and I did it out of lust and selfishness. This boy dared act out his emotions (something I deeply admire for it takes courage to do something like that), and even after knowing I would reject him he continued to give me his deepest secret. And what did I do? I shared it with the girl I loved and she used it to kill him. He died a horrible death. He burned at the stake. I never wanted him dead…not that it matters. The Earl made sure that his family member will be well received when he is born in the afterlife. He took from me my eye, giving me clarity, and made me an immortal. I have a duty to him, a debt to pay for causing the suffering of a Noah. I am now supposed to protect Allen's reincarnation, whenever it is he shall be reborn. Ah, how the years have passed without sight of those familiar iron eyes and hair colored like dust, of that scrawny figure. The year is now 2014, and winter is approaching. Once more I found myself stuck in high school, though things have certainly changed…I am no longer the Lavi Bookman, solemn and serious (he came about after the death of Allen Walker and lingered well into the 1800s. I adapt well to the times and have even come to enjoy the life here. The earl does not seem to mind me living a normal life. Not as long as I keep an eye out for his family members and protect them. There is not much to protect them from, but there _are_ witch hunters in the present day. They are few, but I know they exist.

"Tch, what are you thinking about," Kanda grunted as he sat down beside me, leaning his elbows onto the table. The first time I encountered him, I was shocked to see he was reborn. I told the Earl, who explained to me that witch hunters have also known to be reincarnated due to their relationships to their weapons, Innocence. He assured me that Kanda would eventually regain some of his memories from his past life. Sure enough he did and by the end of freshman year we were best friends. He is Kanda, but much more calm, tolerant. It was a nice change.

"I'm thinking about history," I replied blandly. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"You think too much about the past and never focus on the present," he muttered.

"Not true!" I protested. "I am very much focused on the present! I have my GPA, my hobbies, my band—"

"One: your hobbies dwell in the classic monster movies and the nerdy productions of Lucas and Spielberg," said Kanda, his eyes darkening with mild irritation. "Two: that band is _not_ yours. There is no leader, and hell, we aren't even completely organized."

I shook my head at him. "Kanda, you really do know how to let the air out of someone's ego and happiness."

"I'm sure you'll survive that fall," Kanda replied drily. He glanced up as the teacher walked in. He scowled upon seeing the familiar face of Tyki Mikk, one of the Noahs that worked here at the school ( and one of the reasons I attend school in the first place). Tyki was not a bad person. He could be intimidating at first, perhaps a little sadistic, but I learned that he was by far the most likeable of the Noahs. Over the years we came to be on good terms, friends even. I didn't even mind my job of protecting him or being his bodyguard/slash babysitter.

"Oh hello Kanda," Tyki greeted with a familiar grin that was both wide and a little dark. "You seem to be in a much better mood than when I last saw you."

Yes, Tyki was a surprisingly nice person, but he loved to annoy Kanda. His favorite method was to bring up what he called 'inside jokes'. This particular one consisted of a band-get-together where we tried to organize ourselves—tried—and we even put together matching uniforms. However Daisya, Kanda's brother picked them out and it wasn't until Kanda changed into them that he figured out that they were girl clothes. No, Kanda was not wearing a dress. But he was wearing girls' skinny jeans and ripped shirt. He was so pissed, and of course Tyki happened to be visiting.

"Shut your trap Mikk," Kanda growled. Some of the other students who were present gawked at him. I gave him an uneasy smile and briefly wondered why fate even gave him Tyki as a teacher.

"That would be 'Mr. Mikk' to you," the Noah corrected smugly. I saw Kanda's hand clench into a fist and I clapped a hand on his shoulder before he could tackle Tyki.

"Okay Yu," I sang, feeling a drop of sweat run down my neck as I used his first name as well as dared to touch him. Normally he would just snap at me or smack me away. But he was already pissed and with a snarl he grabbed my shirt in a fist.

"Don't fucking call me that or I'll rearrange your face 'til you can't tell your nose from your mouth you Baka Usagi!" he shouted. I glanced quickly at Tyki for help and saw him smiling smugly at my predicament. I hurriedly turned back to Kanda and saw him draw back his fist.

"Wai—" I yelped. I shut my eyes and braced for impact.

A sound was heard in the silence of the room and I felt Kanda shift. I cracked an eye open and looked in the direction he turned. Then I gaped.

There stood a student in the door way. He had just opened the door and was staring at us with a frown. He was short, pale, with hair as white as snow, and eyes that sparkled like silver stars. He was frowning, yet his eyes told me that he was _laughing_ at the scene Kanda and I made.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he joked, a smirk falling onto his face the most becoming of ways. My mouth went dry. I recognized him. He was Allen, yet his mannerisms were wrong. His expressions were wrong. Where was the boy with dull, dead eyes? With an old man's hair? This boy was like fire and ice mixing together. He wore clothes that made him look slim instead of scrawny. This could not be Allen Walker!

"Oh, no, please join us. I'm afraid I don't who you are. A new student I'm guessing?" Tyki asked. I was shocked that he didn't know who Allen was, but I was still too stunned to do anything more than stare at Allen.

The white haired boy strode briskly across the classroom, handing his sheet to Tyki and holding his hand out with a confident grin.

"Yes sir. I am Allen Walker, a transfer from Britain."

That last phrase blew my mind. How could he be British? He didn't even _sound_ British! What was wrong with my world?! Allen was not Allen, Allen was British but did not sound British, and now Allen is here? I am so confused! What should I do? How—

My stomach plummeted as I experienced that sensation of falling. I hit the ground with a _whoosh_, the air knocking painfully out of my lungs. Like that I snapped out of my thoughts. As I recovered I looked up to see Kanda looking down at me neutrally.

"Oops," he said blandly. I knew then that he had dropped me on purpose. And now I had the attention of Allen Walker again. Only this time there was a flicker of…_something else _ in his gaze. It sent chills creeping up my spine. Did he remember?


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you are enjoying these **_**two**_** chapters I have written. This series will not have much of a plot, will be used to finally get rid of my longing to do a musical fanfiction, **_**and**_** serve as practice for me. Practice how? You see, I have a problem with my sense of humor. I am more sarcastic than funny, and when I try to be funny, I end up being super dry. Yes, dry. So, please bear with me. This is new territory, especially since these chapters are not written before they are posted. Enjoy as best as you can!**

**Chapter 2**

**Lavi's POV**

Allen Walker's gaze left me bothered for the rest of the day. He said nothing more to anyone unless spoken to beforehand. He was polite, had a brilliant smile that loved to blind everyone when he chose to give it, and his eyes sparkled with a vitality I had never seen anyone possess. I was completely captivated—no, not by love. Pure fascination had its grip about me. I found myself watching him throughout class, and during lunch. When we went our separate ways I continued to find myself bothered by his gaze. It had been so sharp and calculating. I couldn't tell if he remembered me, or not. Even after school when all had gone and I sat waiting for Tyki and his siblings to come out I found myself trying to decipher that mysterious character known as the twenty-first century Allen Walker. Everything was certainly different, and he was no exception. The person I knew all of those years ago, would he have turned out like this? If he had, would I have treated him differently?

"What are you thinking about so much?" Kanda asked me as he leaned against the wall next to me. He had his instrument case in hand, undoubtedly taking it home to practice for a test he had in class. Tiedoll would be coming by to pick us all up soon; he was the only one of our guardians who did not mind the ruckus of our band. Considering who his sons are, though, that didn't surprise me. Kanda alone is a quite existence, and Marie alone is quite. But when you add Daisya to their family things became much more lively.

"You do know that the arrival of the new student means that we have another band member right?" I asked listlessly.

"Tch, what the fuck are you talking about?" Kanda muttered, looking mildly irritated at the idea of someone else joining our group. He had every right to feel that way. We were already a rag-tag bunch.

"Did you forget that our band is a way for me—" He gave me a sharp glare. "—for us to watch over some of the Noah? That means Allen will join us too."

"No," Kanda growled. "We have too many people. What is he supposed to do, sing?"

"Well, that is one position no one has," I pointed out thoughtfully. Yes, we had a someone for each of these instruments: piano, guitar, bass, cello, violin, and drums. But no one was a vocalist. "If he has a decent voice he could be our lead singer."

"No," Kanda argued, "We agreed that no one would be the singer because that would make them the leader."

I frowned. "Who made up that rule? Why can't the lead guitar be the leader or something?"

"The lead guitar wouldn't represent our whole image dumbass," Kanda replied with a scowl. "That brat needs you to watch over him, that's fine, but don't bring him into our band."

Tiedoll's car appeared suddenly, rolling smoothly into the parking lot.

"I thought you like Allen."

"That is not Allen, that is a baka moyashi," Kanda answered curtly. When his father pulled up to the curb he walked over to the car and clambered in smoothly. I smirked, knowing that Kanda would not give a nickname to just anyone. He did like Allen, or he would not have called him a bean sprout. Next to me the door opened and I looked up. Tyki caught sight of me and smirked.

"Are you so eager to catch a cold?" he asked. "Surely the ground is not warm. It is nearly winter, after all."

I snorted in derision. "I will not catch a cold merely by sitting on the ground."

"Oh, that's right!" Tyki realized. "Only fools can't catch colds! I completely forgot about that."

He saw my expression darken and laughing he walked past me to join Kanda in the car. Muttering curses about Tyki to myself, I reluctantly got up and shook off the dust and climbed inside. Then I realized there were a few other idiots missing. I ducked my head inside to see Tyki buckling up.

"Where are the idiot twins and your sister?" I asked curiously.

"The Earl picked them up earlier today. Sheryl wanted to take them out for lunch, and since they are 'minors' they don't have the same ability to decline that I do," he told me smugly. I shuddered, pitying my fellow band members. Sheryl was a nice guy, but he could be overly affectionate and he tended to be over protective as well. In fact, he was downright overbearing. "We will see them at Tiedoll's, though."

"So there is no one else coming along?" I asked, turning around to scan the building. There were no signs of life.

"There is no one else," Tyki promised, voice tinged with impatience. "Just get in the car."

"Lavi, it's so good to see you!" cooed Tiedoll. I grimaced upon hearing his happy tone and was about to slide into the back seat with Tyki when a flash of white caught my attention. I squinted at it with my one good eye.

In the distance Allen was sneaking into the school building carrying a suspiciously large bulge in his coat. He appeared to be unaware of how strange he looked, but I could see in the way that he walked that he was definitely hiding something. I slid my backpack off and tossed it into the seat next to Tyki.

"I'll be right back," I told them. Then I broke off into a run. In Allen's direction.

The distance between us closed in a matter of second (thanks to my centuries of training). Thirty feet, twenty. At fifteen feet he saw, maybe heard, me and looked up. He gave a start and turned to run in the opposite direction. It was too late. I tackled him with the full momentum of my speed. Allen's feet left the ground far too easily and I realized that I had misjudged his size and weight: he was short, and thin. We went tumbling head over feet.

Allen gave a startled cry as I landed on top of him in the final tumble. Then he glared at me and shoved his knee into my gut, briefly knocking the wind out of my lungs.

"Get the hell off of me you pervert!" he shouted angrily, trying to push me away. Wincing, I looked down at him.

"Who is a pervert?" I asked him.

"You are! Why did you tackle me?" he demanded, clutching one arm tightly around the bulge and the other arm trying to push me away. Irritated, I grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it," I ordered, feeling that all of my training had paid off. He was strong for his age and size in this life. But I was by far stronger. He would never be able to—

_**Crunch!**_

I yelped, eyes watering at the sudden pain that had impacted my nose. Allen successfully shoved me off of himself and scurried to get onto his feet.

"Bloody pervert," he growled, running away once more. Through my watering eyes I watched him go—only he was clothes-lined by my best friend, Kanda.

"Oi, Moyashi, what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Are you ganging up on me too or protecting your girlfriend?" Allen demanded, glaring up at his new offender. I struggled to my feet, wiping under my nose to make sure there was no blood. Then I called to my friend.

"Hey Kanda, don't beat up on a sophomore," I called to him. I approached them slowly and offered the white haired boy a hand up once the tears cleared away. "We don't want to beat you up or anything, I swear."

He eyed it distrustfully and then glared between the two of us.

"Then why did you both stop me?" he wanted to know.

"You look suspicious," I explained at the same time Kanda said,

"You look suspicious as fuck."

Allen's eyebrows arched up.

"You two really are meant for each other if you talk in unison like that," he remarked, admiration clearly in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh as Kanda's fingers twitched, ready to clasp around the thin wind pipe of a certain bean sprout.

"Listen here you _twerp_," Kanda hissed. "There is no way that I am dating this baka usgai!"

"I see," was all that Allen had to say. It made Kanda angrier.

"Anyways," I said hurriedly before Kanda could attack him. "What are you doing here? What's in your coat?"

He froze, a new expression on his face that I hadn't expected. It was a cross between uneasiness and fear.

"That's—" he began. I noticed how he paused. "That's confidential. Mr. Mikk said that I couldn't tell anyone about this favor."

Lie. A blatant and utter lie.

"Really?" I asked, feigning belief. "That makes me so curious! You know, we know Mr. Mikk very well, since we're in a band together. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you telling us."

It was Allen's turn to look distrustful.

"Yeah right," he said dubiously. I then pointed to Tiedoll's car and waved. Through the window I could see Tyki. And so could Allen. He suddenly became very uneasy. I gave him a friendly smile and offered him my hand once again.

"Why don't you come with us and explain it yourself," I told him.

Caught between varying degrees of disclosures I saw his mind flutter through the decisions. Reluctantly he took my hand this time. As he stood up I saw something fall from his coat. I looked at it, picked it up, and gave the boy a knowing smirk.

"It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do," I sang, handing him the one hundred dollar bill. He had the nerve to snatch it out of my hand and scowl. Yes, this truly was a different Allen than I knew in the 1600s.

**I hope this was something enjoyable to read. It wasn't particularly funny, though I don't think anything was supposed to be. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aww, you guys don't like this fanfiction? Oh well, I guess it's a good thing I do. I apologize if that is the case because I really did just take two scrapped stories and combine them, so I wouldn't expect it to be good at all, let alone from the very beginning. I hope everyone can warm up to this, and give me tips for my humor ;)**

**Chapter 3**

**Allen's POV**

School definitely could have been better. My first class left me feeling as if an ominous black cloud was hanging over me. Really, I would have laughed at seeing that red-head fall to his butt onto the floor with such a thump. But for some peculiar reason I could only find myself staring at him. A foreign emotion moved in me, something that almost reminded me of hate. I had no idea how this stranger invoked such a foreign emotion in me, but it was certainly curious. I could not help but watch him throughout the rest of class and when I saw him later at lunch. I was used to knowing when people were dangerous; living with Cross exposed me to them and now I could read their moods as easily as if they were mine. This red-head, Lavi, was on edge. He could sense me watching him and knew that I was aware of his gaze when it fell upon me. His friend, Kanda was just as strange. He wore a hostile exterior and was quick to become irritation, but he was never truly angry, and was in fact a much calmer presence. Almost serene. They really did complement each other, and I wondered if they were in a relationship.

Luckily, at the end of the day, I did not have to worry about him anymore. I walked home (which was actually just behind the school), and almost as soon as I entered the house the smell of alcohol hit my nose. I resisted the urge to gag and instead put my bag down. Without a word I went into the kitchen, opened the fridge where I kept my stash of money underneath the plates of dango. Of course the fridge was empty. Cross had taken everything out, probably to spite me, and then used the money to buy alcohol, women, cigarettes or all of the above.

Needless to say, I needed money for dinner. I had quite reluctantly had to walk a couple of miles where I knew a drug dealer did business (I scouted him weeks before I moved in with Cross because it is great to know where you could get money in a pinch). It was easy to win seven grand off of him.

"_Hey mister, what are you doing?" I called out to the shady man beneath the tree. He looked at me, scraping over my clothes and demeanor. What he saw was a normal kid, a naïve expression, and unusual hair and tattoo. He dismissed me quickly enough as a threat._

"_Counting money," he replied, returning to his bills. There were a lot of bills, there, and none of them were small. It made me grin inwardly._

"_How did you get it?" I asked, slathering innocence into the question. He snorted in amusement. _

"_I worked." He paused, then looked me over again, looking at the deck in my hand. "You play anything?"_

"_Go-fish," I offered politely. He let out a laugh._

"_How about I teach you a better game?"_

"_What game?"_

"_Poker," he answered. "Then we can play for money if you have any."_

_I showed him the gold earring that I always wore for these occasions when I had no money._

"_I only have this…" I told him. He grinned._

"_That is fine. Come, play poker with me, kid."_

Yes, it was too easy. He didn't have just those bills either. It turned out he had them lining his coat. He was very pissed off at losing all of the money. I took off at top speed before he could try to take it back. Once I lost him, the idiot ran into fire hydrogen, I laughed to myself and then thought of a new place to hide my store from Cross. My brilliance took me to school.

I found myself sneaking back onto the campus. There were a few people getting into a car in the distance, and I recognized Lavi from here, but I ignored him. He wasn't important. Or so I thought.

Something heavy crashed into me, and we went tumbling like trained acrobats until my attacker landed on top of me. I saw red, red hair, and grew angry at once.

"_Get the hell off of me you pervert!" I shouted, trying to push him away. I could feel that my bundle of cash had slipped and I prayed that it would not fall out from underneath my jacket._ The things that happened next changed my life in a way that I never would have expected. All because Lavi chose to tackle me. Because what happened in the chain reactions that followed?

_Lavi bent down to pick up the bill that had fallen. He then turned to me with a knowing smirk and held it up. _

"_It looks like you have a lot of explaining to do," he sang. _

I had snatched the bill out of his hand, but the damage was done. Lavi could use this against me anytime he wanted to.

::

"Oh, hello there, Walker," Said Tyki Mikk, my teacher. I realized my error, when I had lied about the reason I was at school. I mentally kicked myself as I climbed in next to him in the car.

_Allen, you are such an unlucky, and sad idiot,_ I told myself. _Truly, your failures know no bounds._

"Hello Mr. Mikk," I replied glumly. I looked at the driver, who in turn smiled back warmly. It was so full of genuine emotions that I was greatly unnerved for a moment. He opened his mouth.

"Hello! Are you one of Yuu's friends?" he asked cheerful, reaching out to take my hand in his (luckily it was my right hand). I tried to pull it away, tried to get away from the glimmer in his eyes.

"Uhhmm," I stammered intelligently, wincing as his face came nearer to mine in eagerness.

"Well, are you?" he asked, nose almost touching mine even though I was already backed against the car's seat. He was seriously creeping me out and I did not want to break my record of never hitting older people in their forties and above.

But something yanked him away by the hair. I slumped in relief as the creeper's face was taken away.

"Leave the moyashi alone," Kanda growled, shoving the man into the driver's seat before buckling himself into the passenger's chair.

"But Yuu," the man complained. The door I had been forced into opened again, and this time Lavi climbed in next to me. I shifted uncomfortably, not feeling very comfortable between someone who had tackled me and someone who was my teacher.

_Why is Kanda sitting in the front?_ I wondered. _Shouldn't Mr. Mikk be up there instead?_

"Shut it old man," Kanda growled. "Just drive."

The old man sighed dramatically but shifted gears out of park anyways.

"Ah, Yuu, you should speak more kindly," he chastised mildly, pulling out of the parking lot. After a moment he glanced into the review mirror and gave me that happy twinkle again. "By the way, I am Kanda's father, Tiedoll. It is nice to meet you…"

It took me a minute to realize he wanted my name.

"Allen," I supplied hesitantly. "Allen Walker."

I felt extremely awkward and glanced between the two. Kanda looked nothing like Tiedoll. I could sense irritation coming off in waves from Kanda, but he was obviously restraining himself for some reason. Maybe he actually respected this man or thought of him as a father? Perhaps both?

"Hey, boy, why are you so quiet?" Tyki asked me. I turned to him, still uncomfortable with the fact that I was sitting so close to my teacher. Our knees were even touching.

_Is this even legal? _I wondered. _I'm pretty sure I could sue him for sexual harassment with this alone._

"I really, _really_ did not want to come with you guys," I told him. Then I had the brilliant idea to appeal to the adults—why had this not occurred to me sooner. "I mean, did you see what Lavi did to me? He attacked me, pinned me to the ground and began to molest me!"

Tiedoll stomped on the brakes, threw the car into brake.

"What?!" he cried out, then pointed an accusing finger at Lavi. "I thought your grandfather raised you better than that!"

I was shocked that he would react so recklessly and found my heart thudding in my chest from the shock of the sudden stop.

"I didn't—" Lavi began, his green eye sparkling in annoyance.

"The boy said you did," Tyki pointed out, settling his hand on my shoulder.

_I could __**definitely**__ put him in jail for this,_ I decided mentally. _The hand on my shoulder is too firm to belong to anyone else but a teacher perving on a student._

Lavi's eye became accusing as it landed on me. He raised his hand as if to choke me.

"Can we please just get out of the intersection!" Kanda snapped. We all looked at him, then at where we were in the road. Sure enough, we were in the middle of an intersection, a few pedestrians looking at us strangely as they passed by. Tiedoll straightened in his seat.

"We'll continue this conversation later," he promised Lavi, driving once more. Lavi snorted, shifted away from me, and stubbornly focused his attention outside the window. In front of him I saw Kanda resolutely staring straight ahead. And Tyki—

"Can you take your hand off of my shoulder?" I asked as politely as possible. I was rigid enough in the presence of these strange, definitely not _normal_ people. Him touching me made it even worse.

"Ah, sorry," he apologized, releasing me. I leaned back into the seat and tried to force myself to relax.

_Can this day get any worse?_ I wondered to myself. _Everything is already screwed up, and this is only day one._

"Where are we going?" I asked. "_Lavi_ never told me."

"That is Lavi for you," Tiedoll responded, all of his previous anger seemingly gone. "Well, Allen, my son and his brothers are what you might call a 'band', and every day they meet at our house for practice. You will probably be going to their practice session in the basement to meet the others. Am I right?"

Neither Kanda nor Lavi answered him. He did not seem particularly bothered.

It seemed weird to think of these two being in a band.

"I am also a member of their band," Tyki put in, grinning. I recalled Lavi mentioning how he was close to our teacher. He might have mentioned the band thing as well, but I honestly had been more focused on getting away to pay too much attention.

"Okay," I said slowly. "How? Aren't you too old?"

He gave me a wounded look wile Lavi chuckled quietly beside me.

"I am only twenty five," he informed me. "And believe it or not, my family has known Lavi's for _years_. When we met Kanda's family—well, we thought it would be a great idea to get together to make music. We have a lot of people, but it certainly works out well when some people cannot make it."

"How many people are there?" I wondered out loud.

"Eight," Tiedoll answered when no one else did. "Some of them do more things than one. Like my son, Daisya. He is a vocalist and tambourine."

_The hell kind of music are they playing_? I thought incredulously. _ No one plays tambourine anymore. At least not in a band._

"Believe it or not, I _am _the leader of this great band as the lead guitarist and vocalist," Lavi bragged, grinning at me confidently. I felt a bead of sweat run down my face as Kanda turned in his seat and punched Lavi in the ribs. The red-head made a pained, awful coughing. Tears streamed down his face.

"Yuu," he sobbed pitifully. Kanda scowled.

"Shut up," he growled back. "I'm tired of you bullshitting everyone like that. You aren't the leader. Nor are you lead vocalist. Fucking hell, your voice isn't even half as good as your guitar playing is, dipshit."

I honestly did not know what to make of these people from their interactions. Here was a red head who was so strange and odd, like a child, really. And He was subjected to the abuse—verbal and physical—of his band mate. Not to mention my teacher who seemed blissfully unaware of their exchange.

"There is something wrong," I muttered to myself. "I hope they don't drag me some place weird."

"Hmm?" Tyki hummed, turning his attention to me. "Did you say something boy?"

I gave him a false smile. "No, nothing at all."

_Allen, why did you have to run into these idiots? Why are you so unlucky?_

There was no answer. I decided that fate just hated me; or it loved to screw me over royally.

"We are here!" Tiedoll announced. I glanced out the windshield as we pulled into the driveway. I was shocked, for this house was _extremely_ nice. It was by no means a mansion, but it also was not your ordinary two-story house. I had never stepped foot in some place so nice before (women's houses did not count).

Everyone began to unbuckle and as soon as Tiedoll parked Lavi grew excited, Kanda seemed less tense, and even Tyki wore a small smile on his face. I hesitantly followed them out of the car, going through Lavi's side and stood on the concrete. Lavi bounded up to the door with Tiedoll, Tyki lingering back slightly. Kanda watched me carefully, gaze focused on the bundle beneath my sweatshirt. I blushed at the attention and hurried towards Tiedoll and Lavi.

"It isn't much," Tiedoll told me as he unlocked the door. "But please make yourself at home."

The door swung open and he gently propelled me inside (after Lavi, who had dashed in without a second thought). I held my breath, feeling as if I had walked into an alien world. I looked around, stunned by the neatness, the perfect white walls, lived-in furniture, the feeling of _home_ written everywhere.

_This place is so much better than any I've been in before,_ I thought in amazement, running my hand over the painting on the wall. It was abstract, and I didn't understand it, but the colors were so entrancing that I found myself drawn to it anyways.

"Do you like it?" Tiedoll asked brightly. I nodded. "I'm glad. I must paint something for you another time."

My jaw dropped.

"_You_ made this?" I cried in surprise. I yelped when a hand came crashing down on my head.

"Baka Moyashi, Tiedoll is a painter," Kanda growled. His hand then slipped to my neck and in a firm grip he began to push me away.

"Hey!" I protested, clutching my hands tighter to my cash in a debate of whether or not I was going to smack away that hand.

"Tch. Just go," he ordered. I reluctantly obeyed, a little suspicious of why he was treating me a little gentler than he treated Lavi.

We came to a door in the hallway near the living room and I opened it. Inside was a curious mix of sounds, people, and of voices. Laughter, shouting, guitars, drums. The people in it were strange looking as well.

"Oi, who is this kid?" one of the guys asked, looking about a year or two older than me. He had an electric guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hee, who?" agreed the odd guy (?) next to him. I noticed that they both had similar features, extreme makeup, and 'style' of clothing. But one was blonde and the other dark-headed. The blonde one held a bass in hand.

"Do we have a new band member?!" shouted an excited voice, the owner to yet another weird looking person with what appeared to be makeup or even tattoos beneath his eyes. He carried a tambourine in his hand. Daisya?

"Hahaha! Yes!" A girl shrieked in the back. She was dressed rather cutely in Lolita clothing, her hair spikey and dark. Her eyes were ecstatic. "You brought me a boyfriend!"

I cringed at the idea, something felt very _wrong_ with that idea, though I did not know what it could be. Maybe my lack of interest in dating?

"Quiet," said a loud, deep, but friendly voice. "You'll scare off our visitor."

"Tch, this brat would be a fuking pansy to be scared off by you all," Kanda told him irritably. "Moyashi, meet the band. Band, meet Moyashi."

I stared at them. They stared at me. Some of them gave me 'interested' looks. One gave me a devious expression. Another simply looked in my general direction vacantly.

_What did I ever deserve to be thrown in to this bedlam?_ _Someone please save me!_ I mentally begged. _I can already tell that these crazies will mess up my life!_

Of course Lavi had to come in at that moment, excited.

"So you've met Moyashi? That is great. What do you think? Band material?" he asked eagerly, emerald eye twinkling. My mind went blank.

_Band?_

_No._

_NO._

_**NO WAY IN HELL!**_

"It was really nice meeting you all," I told them with a polite bow, still clutching my cash. "But I must be going now."

I turned around to leave.

"Allen, waaait," Lavi whined, clutching my arm. I grunted, disbelief filling my face as he forced me into a hug. Then he whispered into my ear. "You don't want me to tell them about your illegal activities, do you?"

Anger flared within me. _Blackmail? Are you seriously going to try that?_

"Go ahead! I did nothing illegal—"

Lavi forced my hands away, then slid his hands up my sweatshirt. I panicked, bringing a fist into the sternum. He stumbled back, but not before my winnings fell out to the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, dude, is that real money?" Daisya asked. I glared at Lavi, who stood recovering, wincing as he ran a hand across the bone. He pretended to ignore me. Kanda bent down to pick it up. He made a face.

"Where did you get all of this Moyashi?" he demanded.

I refused to look at any of them. That is until one of them said something absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh! I get it! He is whoring himself out!" Daisya realized.

"Hee, whore!"

"Woah, you really did bring someone interesting Lavi!" the guitarist laughed.

"Aww, why are the best never straight?" the girl pouted.

I snapped, insulted and irritated by these people's comments.

"I am not a whore!" I spat at them. "You morons, I earned that money cheating people at poker!"

There was another awkward silence.

"Oh."

I wasn't sure who said it, but under my glare they all seemed appropriately calm and apologetic. Except for the large, dark skinned man who was not looking at me.

"Does this mean you won't give me a booty call?" Lavi teased. I gave up on restraint. I pulled back my arm and sucker punched him then and there. He fit the floor with a shocked look on his face.

**I felt like this chapter could keep going on and on. But I had to end it. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I still have not decided on pairings, but when I do I will let you know. I also want to say that the song part probably won't start for another two chapters at least. Oh, and these chapters are not really planned in advance like the rest of my stories. I have no idea what I am writing. Anyways, please review with comments. Criticism is welcome, since it will help me grow. Hopefully.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declarations of love would be nice. I'm sorry my faithful followers that I have not been updating. For whatever reason, this semester is sucky. Every week since midterms started I have had an exam. And I had one week's break before they started up again. -_-**

**What the hell?**

**Chapter 4**

**Lavi's POV**

_What the hell? Since when was Allen the type of person to punch others when angered?_ I wondered, holding my cheek as I looked at him from my position on the floor. _Oh, right. Different Allen. _

"Woah! I have never seen anyone hit Lavi so hard except for Kanda!" Daisya cackled. Allen ignored him and continued glaring at me.

"Are you done insulting me now, or are you ready to act civilly?" he asked in a cold tone that sent shivers up my spine. I saw the other members of the band shudder like me, and pretended to not notice what was going on. They turned around and continued to 'practice'.

"Uhm," I replied unintelligibly. "Yeah."

To my surprise he offered me a hand—a gloved hand—up. I accepted it and allowed him to pull me up. He was still just as strong as in his previous life.

"I'm sorry," I told him honestly. "I didn't know it would offend you like that.

Kanda stood in the door, making an irritated sound in the back of his throat before walking past us into the room. He was carrying his instrument with him and I saw his eyes widen with interest.

"What do you play?" he asked eagerly, turning to keep focus on my friend. I blinked, surprised that he was showing an interest.

"Violin," Kanda replied in a clipped tone. He set the case on the sole couch in the basement, opened it up and lifted the bow out to tighten its string. Allen seemed curious about that, and his gaze became thoughtful. He at last turned to me.

"If you are using traditional instruments, then what kind of music do you play?" he wanted to know. Hope fluttered in my chest and I grinned happily.

"Are you curious?" I teased. I saw irritation fill his eyes and quickly became serious so that I would have to suffer his punch a second time. "How about we give you a little introduction to ourselves, our band, and a little taste of our music?"

He mulled over the offer, narrowing his eyes. At last his gaze flickered to the fallen bills.

"Help me pick these up _without stealing_ anything, and I will," he compromised. At once I took a hold of his hand and shook on it. He looked utterly surprised by the gesture.

"Done!" I swore eagerly.

"Oi," whispered David as we got into position. Allen was sitting expectantly on the couch, Marie and Kanda on either side of him.

"Hmm?"

"Why are we offering him a spot in the band? Don't we have enough people already?" he asked.

"He's the reincarnation of a Noah," I whispered back. "If we get him here, it will be easier to watch over him as well as integrate him into the Noah family."

"Oh." David was quiet, toying with the strings on his guitar. He then shuffled over to his brother, the bass.

"Oi, Usagi," Tyki said softly, using the affectionate nickname given to me by my best friend. "Are we introducing ourselves fully?"

I nodded, turning towards my microphone and adjusting to my height. Beside me Tyki did the same, making sure that his bass was positioned comfortably.

"Alright, Allen, we are about to start," I announced him. First, we are going to introduce ourselves. I am Lavi Bookman: lead guitar, one of the vocalists, and the song writer."

I then looked towards the drummer. She grinned excitedly.

"I am Road Camelot: I play drums."

The twins came up next.

"David Camelot: I play guitar."

"Jasper Camelot: I play bass."

"I'm Daisya: one of the vocalists. A back up vocalist, for the most part."

Tyki smiled then, looking eager to introduce himself to Allen more clearly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I am Tyki Mikk, the uncle of those three brats," he explained, pointing towards the Camelots. "I am also the lead bass and one of the vocalists. I am also the most talented one hear—"

"He is a voice imitator," I interrupted. "He can sing the voice of almost any man or women and imitate them."

Allen frowned.

"Why do you have three vocalists but no lead?" he asked. I grinned awkwardly.

"Ah, you see," I began. "I am not that great of a singer."

Daisya nodded his agreement. Allen looked towards Tyki for an explanation. The man simply shrugged shamelessly.

"I do imitations, but my own voice lacks…personality," he answered.

"Anyways, would you like to hear us play?" I offered, a little eager to pull the attention off of the fact that we had no lead vocalist. I then noticed that Daisya was standing with us. I gave him a 'look'. He blinked, realized what I wanted, then reluctantly joined the three spectators on the couch. This time, we only needed two singers.

"Alright," I said with a sigh. I looked back at them. "Everyone ready?"

I received a sadistic smirk and twin grins. Smiling to myself I then moved my head back to the mike. A shift overcame me, the Lavi who loved being on stage emerged. Confident, calm. Eager to please.

"One. Two Three."

The garage filled with a rich, unified sound. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tyki open his mouth, and I did the same. Years of practice gave us the perfect ability to read each other. Our unison was done instinctually.

"_Well I was moving at the speed of sound. _

_Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and_

_Didn't know that I was going down_

_Yeah, yeah." _I sang with Tyki. My voice was slightly lower and softer than Tyki's. He carried the power and emotion of the song. My gaze flickered to Allen and I saw that he was interested, eyes glued to us. I smirked inwardly.

_Where I've been, well it's all a blur. _

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure."_

My eyebrows furrowed as I realized how much these lyrics resembled my own life and my thoughts concerning my life after Allen's death. Did I pick this song on purpose?

"_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah, yeah."_

I glanced at my guitar out of habit before drawing a breath. Tyki did the same next to me and we both raised our voices for the chorus.

"_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames. _

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breathe in me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away."_

Allen was leaning forward now, definitely more interested, and his eyes almost looked like—recognition. Again? My stomach clenched and I forced myself to forget the nervousness of him suddenly remembering the past. _ Ah crap, Tyki is about to start the next part!_

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Now I'm just trying to make some sense_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're heading, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah, yeah."_

Tyki and I once again raise our voices for the chorus. This time I felt the power of our music and it filled me with giddy excitement, like a rush from sugar or caffeine. This rush stayed with me as we finished the chorus and continued on with the song, the vibration from electric guitars and bass in tune with the beating of my heart. The sound of the drums the beat of my very soul.

"_From your face, your eyes_

_Are burning to me._

_You save me, you gave me_

_Just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need!"_

And suddenly the music fell softer. As did our vocals. But only for that first line.

"_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I went up in flames._

_Could've been the death of me,_

_But then you breathed your breath n me._

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away."_

One last round.

"_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you, _

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And then I crashed into you,_

_And I crashed into you,_

_Like a runaway train._

_You will consume me,_

_But I can't walk away."_

We held out those last notes a little longer than necessary. The song came to an end. I looked at Allen expectantly.

"So Allen, what did you think?"

"I feel like you're missing something, like a keyboard, but you aren't half bad. Did you really write those lyrics?" he asked. My chest swelled with pride.

"Yep!" I confirmed happily. "Did you like it?"

"Yes," he answered, more honest than I expected him to be. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like I can relate to it for some reason."

The Noahs looked at me with evil intents in their gaze as Allen began to think about it.

_Ah, crap, I think his subconscious recognizes that this song is about him. Why did I pick this song to use?_ I wondered. _ Lavi, you genius, are truly an idiot at heart. _

"Well, would you like to hear one of our songs with the violin and cello?" I asked.

"Oh, no, I trust your abilities," Allen replied. He had pulled himself away from the thoughts about the song I had just sang and gave me a shockingly earnest expression (at least to the hostile ones he had given me earlier). "When you said you were all in a band, I thought you all would be—well, unimpressive, and frankly less unified than you actually were."

I could not tell if he was insulting us on purpose or unintentionally.

"Excuse me boy, but do we really look like such awful musicians?" Tyki asked in what had to be the most forcedly polite voice I had ever heard on a person. Allen then did something I had never seen before. He gave a blinding smile as brilliant as the sun. It was so warm that it made Road's eyes widen, the twins focus on him alone, and even Kanda appeared drawn to that smile. _Crap, I think I feel my face heating up!_

"I don't judge people by their appearance," he replied. I suddenly felt really upon hearing that. "Of course, your interactions with me and each other left me feeling like your band dynamics would be…well, awful."

And just like that we all deflated. How could he smile like that while delivering such a blunt and discouraging sentence?

"Are you always this blunt, Moyashi?" Kanda asked gruffly, irritated that they had just been insulted. Again. Luckily the question made Allen's smile disappear.

"My name is Allen. BaKanda," he retorted, eyes sparking. Perhaps it was the name calling that made the brilliant smile go away. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Tch. You look like a Moyashi."

"I do _not_."

Tyki stepped towards them, placing a hand on Allen's head. I saw the boy start in surprise before looking up.

"So, boy, are you going to join our band?"

Silver eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why would I join a band where my teacher can harass me?" he asked. I stared at him, not sure why he considered all of Tyki's touches to be sexual harassment. I mean, they probably were, but from my view, they seemed innocent enough. For now.

"Well, I would give you good grades," Tyki pointed out. Allen looked at him dubiously, though his expression said that he was at least tempted by the offer. "Besides, I would not do anything that would get me arrested. Not without permission."

"How do you know I play anything?" he asked. Tyki looked at me. Everyone else turned towards me.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, you're the one who invited him to our band," Road pointed out. I frowned.

"Oh." I tried to smile. "I don't know, do you play anything?"

Allen and the company stared at me with varying degrees of disbelief and irritation.

"Lavi," Allen said at last. I looked towards him expectantly. "You are an idiot.

"The biggest moron," David agreed.

"In the galaxy," Jasper added.

I ignored everyone's jibes at me. Because at the moment I saw a tiny sparkle in Allen's silver eyes.

"You are an idiot, but I suppose I will join your band." He smirked. "After all, I did say you are missing a keyboard, and I just so happen to own one."

**And that's a wrap. Two updates in one night (the other update was for **_**Welcome to Leverrier's Black Order**_**). The song I used was **_**Crashed**_** by Daughtry. I am not claiming any rights, because I know none of my songs would ever be half as good as that one. Or any other written song for that matter. Anyways, this was my first time using music and songs in my fics, so please tell me if I did alright with that. Thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So there is definitely a strong temptation to post a third story, but sense I am updating so slowly, it is probably not fair to anyone. Besides, I only started writing it in draft and don't even know if it will work out. You'll know. Anyways, please enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

**Allen's POV**

_Mana, have I made the right choice?_ I wondered to myself the day after I was introduced to Lavi's band. They really did appear to be such a rag-tag bunch, but they drew me in. Something within me wanted to play with them. Almost as if fate had determined my band as a destiny. _Well, it's not like I am integral part of their band. I am only the keyboardist, and they have a ton of other members._

"Hey, Moyashi!" called an increasingly familiar voice. I felt irritation flicker to life, mild for now. Unfortunately I knew the longer I spent in that moron's proximity, the more likely that it would grow into a wild fire. "Mo-ya-shi!"

"My name is Allen," I told Lavi as he finally caught up to me in the hallway and slung an arm over my shoulder. I turned to look at him, frowning as something occurred to me. "Anyways how old are you? I have classes with you, but you seem older than me."

"You're a freshman, right?" Lavi asked.

_Do I look like a first year student?_ I wondered, feeling a little insulted and as if he had just made a jibe at my height.

"I may not be the smartest kid, but I am not stupid enough to fail first year," I told him flatly. He saw my expression and looked amused. That green eye twinkled at me.

"So then what are you?"

"Second year," I answered. It did not escape my notice that Lavi's arm tightened around my shoulders as he began to guide me in what I assumed was our next class with Tyki. I couldn't quite tell, sense I have the worst sense of direction.

"Well, I am a senior!" Lavi declared. He laughed. "I actually finished all my credits last year and the school tried to kick me out early, but I refused. I'm taking all electives this year."

I raised an eyebrow, thinking about the classes I shared with him.

"So History, English, and Physical Education are all your electives?" I asked dubiously. "Those are weird classes to choose."

"I am also in Journalism, Art, and Latin," he informed me with a confident grin. I saw a classroom filling with students, Tyki standing outside the door. He gave us a small wave.

"Seriously? You're taking Latin?" I asked, grimacing. "That does not sound like my idea of fun."

"Well, it is an easy class," he explained as we passed Tyki. I noticed the minute dipping of heads that they acknowledged each other with. I would need to watch their interactions with each other more. "You see, my grandfather has raised me to be something like a historian for the entire world. I know many languages, I know many basics of art and journalism, and of course history."

I caught sight of Kanda and attempted to give him a smile. He made a face at me before averting his gaze. I almost felt hurt, but something in the way he did it made me feel that he was more embarrassed by the gesture than anything else.

_Wait, how would I know something like that? I barely met him yesterday._

I shook off that idea, as well as Lavi's arm and took a seat at the table in front of Lavi and Kanda. Or so I thought until the red head sat next to me. I turned towards him blankly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Sitting next to you," he answered smugly. I shook my head at him.

"Go sit next to Kanda. I want someone to talk to who is_ not_ someone I play music with."

He pouted but reluctantly stood up and moved back to his seat next to his best friend. The bell rang, signaling the start of class. I slid my back pack off, fishing through for my supplies as Tyki came into the room again.

"Alright, class, today we will be talking about the Neolithic Revolution." He grinned, eyes becoming sadistic enough to surprise me. But just as quickly as that darkness lit his eyes, it disappeared. "After all, I have prepared a test for you all over it."

I heard a collective groan from the room. Suddenly it occurred to me that Tyki may just be one of the hardest teachers in the school.

_Good thing that he promised to give me good grades. _

"Now now, do not be like that or I will make sure that there is no curve," he chastised. The silence that followed was mixed with disbelief and anger. I myself was shocked. This teacher already intended to put a curve on the test and was using it as a threat? What the hell?

"Now take out your notebooks and pens, because you will need to take some very…_intensive_ notes on this unit."

I'm not sure if it is because yesterday had been such a new day, or if it was the fact that I actually _knew_ these people now, but I realized that everyone in my new band went to my school. Or nearly everyone. My schedule went something like this:

1st Hour: World History, Mikk

2nd Hour: Geometry, Lulubell

3rd Hour: P.E., Bolic

4th Hour: English, Eliade

5th Hour: Lunch

6th Hour: Orchestra, Noise

7th Hour: Art, Tiedoll

8th Hour: Chemistry, Bookman

Needless to say I was shocked when Lavi took my schedule from me (why had he not done so on the first day? Oh right, he hadn't forced me to join his band at that point) and explained how many people were in the band as well as in my classes. I had the twins Geometry, Road for Art, the cello player _Marie_ was my teacher in Orchestra, Daisya was in my P.E. class. There was also the fun fact that two of the teachers were also Tyki's relatives.

Honestly, yesterday I had lived in blissful ignorance. Today was hell because now everyone knew me. At least in that mess concerning the band and Tyki's relatives.

"Excuse me, Mr. Walker?"

I looked up, startled out of my thoughts, to see Bookman eyeing me with a hard gaze. It made me uneasy, the scrutiny he gave me.

"Mr. Walker, can you tell me the elements in carbon dioxide are?" he asked. I glanced at the board and at the slide, at the images of the molecules (or were the atoms?). I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention."

"Hazard a guess then," the strange, little, _old_ man suggested. His unwavering gaze made my smile diminish.

"Carbon," I answered. He waited expectantly. "And…dioxide?"

Was that disappointment flickering in his eyes?

"Incorrect for the second element, Mr. Walker. I suggest you start paying attention in class, since you appear to lack even the fundamental basics of Chemistry."

I winced. _Ouch. He really doesn't mince words._

"Yes sir."

He regarded me for a moment.

"The answer is carbon and oxygen, Mr. Walker. We breathe in Oxygen and exhale it with carbon. Remember that next time."

A tiny flame of relief filled me, as if his words alleviated the humiliation and embarrassment of not knowing. He actually wanted me to learn.

"Yes sir," I said again, this time with more enthusiasm. Mr. Bookman was hard to read, but maybe he was a good person. I could learn to like him, and he just so happened to be a teacher uninvolved with anyone in my new band. He would be a good person to visit for school related advice.

::

**Lavi's POV**

I sat outside with my band members, taking note of Allen's happy face. To be honest I thought he would be more drained, considering that everyone in the band he saw nearly every class period. I myself took a decade to adapt to the Noahs, and it had taken me another year or two to get used to Kanda's modern day family. It was a pleasant surprise to see Allen doing so well.

"Do you have to smoke?" Allen asked Tyki, scrunching up his nose in disgust. "It stinks, and you'll give me second hand smoke."

Tyki snorted, and the twins cackled. The reaction startled Allen, and he was utterly confused why they would seem so amused by his words. I knew why: Noahs cannot get lung cancer or any other adverse effects from smoking. Hell, they could do whatever drugs they wanted and not worry about addiction or the long term effects.

"What is so funny?" Allen demanded. He flinched when Road scooted closer to him, looking at her as if she were an alien species to him.

"You're so cute," she said, kissing his cheek. He blushed, and attempted to stammer something out. I looked away, feeling a little sorry for him since I knew he probably did not like women in this life either.

"Quit the romance crap," Kanda grunted. "It makes me sick to see."

My pocket buzzed, indicating an incoming call. I pulled my cell phone out and looked at the caller I.D. I looked over my shoulder, moving to walk back inside.

"I'm going to take this call inside. Come get me if Tiedoll gets here before I'm done," I told them. I heard a reluctant affirmation as I disappeared inside.

I answered the phone, pressing it to me.

"Hello Earl," I answered.

"_Hello Lavi. I remember you telling me about your encounter and proactive approach of taking in Allen Walker yesterday. How are things going?"_ the Earl asked. I resisted the urge to smile. He was trying to hide the fact that he was excited that Allen had finally been born again and found. Knowing him, he probably couldn't wait until the transformation was over as well. That would take a while though. Allen was no longer under a stressful environment capable of inducing him early. War was what made it happen prematurely last time, the early, barely noticeable signs that I did not know were occurring until the Earl's later revelations.

"He agreed to be a part of the band. I think he is a little overwhelmed right now, since there are so many Noah gathered in one place, and that he sees them in band and at school. But he seems to be adapting well," I replied.

"_Will you and Tyki be able to take care of three younger Noah by yourselves should a threat arise?"_ he asked.

"I am quite sure. We also have two Exorcists on our side, and two more who will help us if they do awaken. Kanda is loyal to me and to Allen, and Tiedoll is loyal to Kanda."

"_I see. On the matter of awakening…how are Allen's memories from the past life? Does he seem to hold any recollection of the past?"_

I paused to think about it. Considering some of Allen's smaller, nearly miniscule reactions to things, it was possible that he had a few inklings.

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to remember anything, but his instinct seems to guide him. There are times when he recognizes something about Kanda and I when he shouldn't And he seems to be drawn to our group in some strange way, but I figured that could be his status as both a Noah and Exorcist."

"_That is good. If you can, Lavi, make sure he remembers nothing. I don't want my precious Noah to suffer again as he did before. I want him to live a different life."_ I gave him a murmur of agreement. _"There is one more matter I would like to discuss with you. It is..more serious."_

"What is it?" I asked.

"_The Exorcists have been quiet ever since they killed all of my family, except for me, in the 1700's. However I have my spies and it has come to my attention that they are looking for the reincarnations of their Exorcists, and that these Exorcists are regaining their memories and their Innocence. You say that the ones present at school will not harm us, and I will believe you. However, there is a very real and very large chance that sometime in the next few months that they will find us. They will come to this town, that school, and infiltrate."_

I drew in a sharp breath. "Are you saying we may experience another witch hunt?"

"_I am saying that it is a great possibility. Be prepared Lavi. Your duty as the guardians of my Noah is coming soon."_

My hand tightened on the phone as Lenalee's face appeared in my mind.

"I understand, Earl. I promise you that I will protect them with my life," I swore.

Behind me the door opened.I turned around and saw a white head pop through.

"Lavi, Tiedoll is here with the truck," he told me. I smiled and nodded, turning my attention to the phone briefly.

"I have to go Adam," I said in a lower tone.

"_Was that Allen?"_ he asked eagerly. Then he caught himself. _"Never mind. Anyways, Lavi, try not to worry too much. I will tell you when the time comes what shall be done. Enjoy your school life for now."_

He hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and walked towards Allen who was holding open the door.

"Who was that?" he asked suspiciously. I ruffled his hair affectionately, reveling in how soft and fine the strands were.

"It was my boss," I replied. Allen gave me an incredulous look as we walked outside in the direction of Tiedoll's waiting truck.

"You have a job? That's bullshit," he declared. I laughed.

"Allen, didn't you know? I'm a babysitter!" I stated proudly. And in all honesty, it was pretty close to the truth. "Now get into the truck."

He headed towards the bed and I grabbed him.

"Nope, you're going _inside _the truck," I told him, shoving him towards the correct direction.

"But Kanda, Tyki, Marie, and Daisya are in the back!"

"Oi, idiot!" Kanda called. Allen glared at him.

"My name is Allen!" he snapped.

"Tch, doesn't matter what the fuck your name is. You're still too young to be back here. You should just go sit with the other brats and that fucking weirdo."

I saw Allen's face darken and acted immediately. I caught him right as he surged forward, lifting him bodily off of his feet.

"Let me go, bastard! I need to go kick his ass!" Allen shouted. I didn't comply and threw him over one shoulder despite his struggles. He was shockingly persistent and made it difficult for me to open the door to the truck's back seat. I gestured the twins to help me. They held onto him when I tossed the thin boy into the seat, making it easy for me to buckle the seat belt and slam the door on him.

Then I hopped into the bed with the others, giving Kanda a pointed look.

"Was it really necessary to piss him off like that?" I asked. Kanda merely smirked smugly, obviously pleased with himself. I snorted, wondering just what kind of chaos Kanda would instigate next time.

**So tell me what you think. **

**I was actually supposed to write a paper, but I love ya'll too much. Partially kidding, I actually only have one assignment due tomorrow, and I can't start my paper, because my original idea is not working out the way I wanted it to. Curse you philosophy! My brain isn't wired for you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep. Another Chapter. Poor **_**Welcome to Leverrier's Black Order**_**. I think we all have that fiction we do not update as much as we should or that we neglect. Oh, I do feel guilty, but I'll be honest and say that this fiction is more fun to write. They are both good, don't get me wrong. Just different. On another note, I don't feel like this will be a Poker Pair (my favorite!) but these fics have a mind of their own. It will be Laven, Yullen, mybe both. You will probably learn which one it will be at the same time I do. So please read in anticipation. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

***I apologize for weird wording. I had sick-brain (the brain of a sick person) during the process of typing some of these parts.**

**Chapter 6**

**Allen's POV**

"Hey, idiot apprentice," Cross said in a low voice. I looked up at him, pausing with empty wine bottles in my hand. "We've been here for a week now. What do you think about this place?"

I frowned at him, tossing the bottles into the trashcan at my side.

"You've never asked me something like that before," I said slowly. "You never care about what I think when we move to a new place."

The red head seemed unusually somber, and it did not escape my notice. It worried me.

I stopped cleaning, walking over to the couch where Cross was sitting, and kneeled down on the ground just a few feet away. I looked up at him, worry increasing when his gaze would not meet mine.

"Master, what's wrong? You aren't acting like you usually do," I pointed out uneasily. Suddenly a large hand reached out towards me. I flinched, thinking he would hit me. But no, the touch was gentle and merely ruffled my hair.

"Stupid brat. I've never seen you look so happy. You go to school complaining, but you never complained before. You stay out longer—don't think I haven't noticed—and you almost never bring back winnings anymore. Your debt grows and you don't seem to care."

"I—" I stopped, pushing all denials as I thought about it. We had only been here for a week, and yet my life had changed so much. I felt as if I had known my band for years, as if I had lived here for years. It seemed so natural. "You're right, I do like it here. I like it a lot."

Cross gave a long sigh, stilling his hand.

"This may sound strange, but I'm glad to hear that," he murmured.

"Huh?" I asked intelligently.

"I know you will not understand anything if I tried to explain it now, brat, but I will be leaving you soon. Believe it or not I have a job. Soon it will be calling me and when it does…it will affect you." Cross made a frustrated noise. He removed his hand. "What I'm trying to say is that I am going to be leaving you here with a friend of mine. He will take care of you while I'm gone."

"What are you saying?" I asked, trying to smile. "You've left me alone before, without anyone to look after me. I'll be okay."

Cross shook his head. "No. Not this time Allen. This will be different than any other time."

My attempt at a smile slid away. The sudden tenderness from Cross unnerved me. Things must be serious if he was acting so out of character.

"Who am I staying with?" I asked hesitantly.

_Please don't let it be one of Cross's friends_, I prayed.

"It's one of my old friends," Cross answered. I felt my stomach sink. An _old_ friend was even worse. "You know him, actually. He's one of your teachers, ironically enough. His name is Tiedoll."

I felt my eyebrows arch upwards of their own accord.

"You know someone who is actually _decent_?" I asked incredulously. "How did you two even meet?"

"That doesn't matter," he replied. "However, you will be staying with him, so go pack your stuff."

"What about school?"

"Brat, you can afford to miss a day of school," my guardian told me with a scowl. I frowned. It didn't seem right to have entered into the semester a month late, attend school for only a week, and then skip a day.

"If you say so," I said dubiously, getting up to go pack. As I was about to leave the leaving room I paused. "Cross?"

"What do you want you idiot?"

"How long will this be for?" I asked. He looked mildly surprised and I realized how forlorn I sounded. As if I didn't want to leave him. With a furious blush I clarified what I meant. "I mean, it isn't fair to just dump me on your friend for a long time. He has three sons, you know, who live with him."

"Oh, so you're not going to miss me?" Cross demanded sarcastically. "Don't you worry about him. He thinks the more people he has in his home, the better his life will be. He enjoys playing house."

I glared at him, because he still hadn't answered my question. Something in Cross's eyes softened (even if his face didn't) and he gave a long sigh.

"I don't know how long it will be. It could be a few months, maybe a year."

Something writhed in my stomach, the feeling of unease in my stomach. I wanted to question my guardian further but something told me I would not receive the answer I wanted. He was obviously involved in something both shady and dangerous. But what could it be?

_I'm actually little worry about the bastard,_ I realized. _I hope I'm worried over nothing. I mean, he has disappeared for months on end before._

And yet this was still somehow very different than before.

::

**Kanda's POV**

Allen didn't show up to class today. It seems strange that the lack of his presence would make the place seem too quiet, too dim without him, when it had only been such a short time since he came to school. But there had always been something about Allen that made the world seem just a little brighter. Even in my past life, I remember him being both quiet and bold, the perfect contradiction that made him a curious existence. I had mourned him in my previous life—not that I could do that for long. I died less than a year later for my illicit relationship with another man named Alma. Even when I remembered in this new life, I found myself missing Allen's presence. It seemed almost inconceivable to see him in class. He was different. That politeness used only when he wanted to, a fire burning in his eyes, the lack of an English accent. Even the fact that he was more prone to violence made me feel good. He had always been so reserved in the past, so wounded and broken. In this life he was also wounded and broken from things that I knew nothing about, but he had obviously healed. Perhaps the twenty first century is exactly where he needed to be.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lavi asked me once we were seated at the table for lunch. He seemed to have laughter in his smile and his expression, but from that single green eye I could tell he was also not feeling as cheerful as usual.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Lavi asked. "Because to me it looks like you're going through a withdrawal of some sort. Are you perhaps missing a certain beansprout?"

I turned to scowl at him. There was no way I would feel withdrawal from Allen's absence. That would imply addiction to him.

"What about you? You seem a little down today. Do you miss a certain Moyashi?" I retorted, turning it back upon him. I knew without him telling me that over the years Lavi has contemplated Allen as a person. He once thought of Allen as a flat existence without much personality or importance. I myself remember the eyes that he held. He always seemed so dead, his soul bland. But when he smiled…those rare moments when he gave me a true smile in our past lives, he would _glow_. His face would transform into something sweet and angelic. Something utterly precious. Lavi never saw it and I pitied my friend. For all the love the Moyashi gave to him then, he was never once gifted with that amazing sight. To e honest, when my memories from the past began to resurface, that one came first. To this day, it remains the clearest. I want to see him smile like that again.

_I sound fucking sappy_, I thought with an inward scoff. _Only that brat could make me change like this. _

Yes. Allen is the reason why I am no longer as hostile as I once was. Life can be shorter than you expect, so don't live an ounce doing things that you regret.

"Well, I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel attraction towards him," Lavi admitted. I looked at him, a little surprised that he has said something like that so easily. Lavi noticed. He gave me an awkward smile. "I was an idiot before, Kanda. I'm not making the same mistakes I did last time. If I had fallen in love with Allen then, things could be different."

"You barely knew the Allen of the seventeenth century," I pointed out. "Would you have fallen in love?"

Lavi's single eye met mine. "You knew Allen quite well. He seemed to have affected you so much in the brief years we spent with him. Did you fall in love with him?"

I didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes. I also learned from my mistake."

_This time I won't hesitate to pursue him. When he gets used to us, then I will tell him of my intentions. I will not let him slip through my fingers again._

"Looks like we both screwed up," Lavi said with a chuckle. "But you know we will be competing for him, right?"

"Tch. As if such a thing would ruin our friendship," I muttered. "You, at least, are too wise to let something like this come between us."

Something suddenly launched itself onto my back. I grunted under the weight.

"Yuuuu! I'm so glad that you finally recognized me as your friend!" Lavi cried. I mentally berated myself for that slip and shoved him off. Of course the baka Usagi did not seem perturbed at all and simply began to eat his meal. My own bowl of soba sat untouched and I found myself without hunger nor will to eat it. Where was the garbage disposal (_Allen_) when you needed him?

My pocket buzzed. I took my phone out and checked the text message that I had received.

_**Hey Yu, one of my old friends will be working out of town for a few months. He has a kid that he's taking care of that will be coming to stay with us. Do you mind showing him around and helping him unpack?**_

I scowled at the phone. Just what I needed. Another 'brother' in the house.

_I bet he just made that up as an excuse to bring in yet another orphan he picked up off the street_, I thought.

I sent him my reply.

_**Why are you making me do it?**_

I glared at the phone as I waited for a reply. From the corner of my eye I saw the obnoxious head of red hair tilt slightly as he caught sight of the phone in my hand.

"Hey, you know that you aren't supposed to use those in school right?" Lavi asked me.

"Shut up," I replied curtly.

"Oh, I see. You will beat up anyone who tries to stop you," Lavi teased. I elbowed him in the ribs, making sure it was painful. He hissed, clutching his side dramatically. "That _huuurt_!"

My screen lit up. I immediately unlocked my phone to read the reply.

_**If I let Daisya give him a tour, do you think anything of yours would be safe? **_

That one question made me pissed off. If Daisya gave the brat a tour, then he would say something along the lines of 'This is Kanda's room, and he doesn't mind if you hang out in here play video games' or 'Let's prank my brother while he isn't here'. It was simply a bad idea. Daisya couldn't do these things to Marie. He had to make me his victim. Every. Single. Fucking. Time.

_**Fine**_, I replied, tossing my phone onto the table. Lavi watched it spin towards the edge, then as it fell to the floor.

"Must be a bad day," he remarked. Angrily I stood up to retrieve it, making sure to slam his face into the table on the way over there. "Ow! Kanda, what the hell was that for?"

"For being an annoying little prick," I replied.

**End of Chapter.**

**Hmm. I can never remember if Kanda curses in this fic or in the other one. Oh well, its Kanda, he will curse all the time. I figure he will curse in his head, and perhaps be a little more diplomatic outside of his head. I wanted to have Kanda be a little bit less of a hostile character than he usually is represented in fanfiction, and less than his original character. Reason One: I can't do it; I really don't have the skill yet. Reason Two: Kanda in a Modern AU who normal-ish seems really strange to me, so I do want to try that more.**

**Oh, in my class today we were talking about what you call certain things. Examples: carbonated beverage/ soft drink, small bug that rolls into a ball, two or more people, rain when it is sunny outside.**

**The way I say it: soda, rollie-pollies, ya'all/you guys interchangeably, rain when it's sunny.**

**Way members of my extended family say it: soda/soda-pop/pop/coke, pill bugs, ya'all, sun shower.**

**I just thought it was interesting. If you didn't, I'm sorry. I will probably delete in the future at some point. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that I can do another song in a chapter or two, build up their relationships and band interactions. After that I can get my PLOT rolling. Woohoo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it feels like forever since I last updated this fanfiction, but I wanted to post this on Christmas to thank you all for your support. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Allen's POV**

I hate packing. No, that's a lie. I have nothing against packing. In fact, it's kind of nice to watch all of your belongings be put into a box, hiding all of the bad memories you have made over time. It's nice to watch your room become empty, because then you begin to see the possibilities of what you can do with it. No, I do not hate packing. Nor do I hate starting anew. Then what do I hate? Being abandoned. And putting each article of clothing, each precious belonging into a box reminds me of the fact that Cross is abandoning me. He swore that is not what is happening, but since he won't tell me what is really going on, I can't help but feel that way.

After a while I heard the door close, Cross leaving to get some more wine, no doubt. I took the opportunity to dash to the kitchen, dialing the phone number that I had memorized by heart. The line rang three or four times, but as always, the owner of that cell phone answered.

"Hello?" asked a breathless voice, sounding as if he had just run a marathon. A small blush entered onto my face as I could only imagine what he had been doing to sound winded.

"Hey," I answered back, suddenly shy and excited now that I could hear my boyfriend's voice. Everything had been so busy lately, that I had completely forgotten to call him. I felt guilty, but hearing him made all of that melt away.

"Hey Allen," replied my boyfriend, his voice becoming brighter upon recognizing who had called him. "It's been a while since you called me. I was beginning to wonder whether or not you forgot about me. I was going to have to make the first move, and call you instead."

I smiled to myself, even though I knew he couldn't see it. "Since when have you ever initiated anything? You can't start anything, not even a conversation through text."

"Ah, but there is always time for a first, isn't there?" he teased. "You keep on spoiling me Allen. One day I will take everything for granted. I might even stop trying to meet you half way in our relationship."

I snorted in derision.

"Do you honestly think you can turn down a kiss from me?" I asked him. There was a chuckle over the phone.

"Well, forgive me if I am wrong, love, but I don't think anyone could turn down a kiss from you," h replied with a shocking amount of honesty in his voice. "You have the lips of an angel. Sweet, innocent, and gentle."

A blush burned its way into my cheeks and I found myself struggling to come up with something to say in response. Whenever my boyfriend said something like that, I found myself tongue tied and speechless. I can fake confidence in everything—except talking to my boyfriend. Sometimes fate can give you a screwed up hand with talents.

"You say some really sappy lines you know?" I told him at last.

"Yes, well, I have learned from the best," he answered dryly. Frowning, a little curious and jealous.

"Who?" I asked.

"Did you really think Cross was warning me about dating you?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"Did Cross give you tips on how to sweet talk me?" I demanded.

"Yes, he did. And he told me that the best way to win anyone's heart, man or woman, is to tell the truth," he told me proudly. "I was surprised, hearing that come out of his mouth. But what do you know? He was telling the truth."

I wondered how I managed to come across such a sweet boyfriend, especially one that Cross liked enough to treat _nicely_. He never helped me or gave me useful advice like that. I couldn't help feeling even more angry with that man. First he abandoned me. Now I learn that he showed favoritism towards my boyfriend instead of me, his ward. Asshole.

"How are things going in the States?" he asked. "Are you doing well in school?"

"I think I'm doing pretty well. I made some friends, joined a band. Oh, and I haven't failed yet," I added.

"You'll do fine, Allen," my boyfriend assured me. "You're smart, and as long as you pay attention and do your work, I think you will kick ass."

"I hope so. What about you? Do you miss living in the States?" I asked. "How are things going with your family in India?"

There was a sigh. "Not too well. My sister is recovering well from her illness, but the family wants us to stay with them a little longer. I know I was born here, but it doesn't really feel like home. I'm trying to move back as soon as possible."

I understood what he meant. I was born in London, but had spent a lot of time in America. Going back to England, even London feels unnatural. It's a foreign place to me now.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to college next term?" I asked. My boyfriend groaned.

"Don't remind me, Allen, I feel like a pedophile dating you!" he complained. His tone changed. "But yes, I am supposed to go to college. Remember the one I applied and was accepted to?"

"Yeah, the one _not_ in India?"

"Heh, you see, I plan to attend the spring semester. If I can't persuade my family to let me leave, I will simply tell them that I'm already enrolled and that I would be wasting a good, free, four-year education," he told me. My jaw dropped.

"You got those scholarships as well? Congratulations! Oh my God, I am so happy for you!" I cried exuberantly. I felt proud, and happy for his success.

"Why thank you. I worked my ass off to earn those," he replied smugly. "Anyways, I need to go. Family duty calls. I love you Allen."

My cheeks heated up.

"I love you too," I whispered. I could hear laughter on the other end and in embarrassment I hung up the phone. "Stupid boyfriend!"

I allowed myself to bask in the knowledge that my significant other had gotten into college with a full ride, and would be coming to the states soon. Not only that, but he would only be an hour's drive from me. Everything seemed to line up perfectly.

Of course, my happiness diminished greatly when Cross returned wearing a scowl on his face.

"Oi, brat, did you finish packing?" he demanded. I glared at him, remembering the advice he gave to my boyfriend and not to me.

"No," I replied bitterly, leaving the room to finish packing. I made sure to slam the door.

::

The car ride over to my new home was silent. I wasn't angry at him anymore, so I was a little surprised to see that he remained tense and grim-faced. Worry pecked at the back of my mind and once again I wondered what exactly he was hiding. It was bothering him greatly; I could see that in the form of knuckles that had gone white from gripping the steering wheel too tightly.

"So who is this friend?" I asked at last, when I could stand the silence no more. My guardian looked at me briefly from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to the road.

"You could say we used to be co-workers," he replied after what seemed like an eternity of no response. "He is an eccentric man, but loyal too. There is no one in this world I trust in more than I do him."

"Okay," I murmured. The information he gave me was not helpful in the least.

"He also has three sons that he adopted years ago. Two of them are about your age, so I figured that you would get along well with them," Cross added. He turned onto a strangely familiar street. I frowned, looking around at the houses.

_Wait, why does it feel like I've been here before?_ I wondered.

"Won't I be a bother to him if he has a full house?" I asked distractedly, looking around to see if I knew where we were. Sadly my horrendous sense of direction told me nothing. It irritated me to no end. _I knew this street_. Almost as well as the one Cross and I lived on. How was that possible? I haven't frequented too many neighborhoods in this part of town. Wait, what part of town did I live in again? Was this connected to it?

"Oh, and you might as well ditch that long distance relationship you have," Cross continued, pulling into a driveway. My eyes widened as I _did_ recognize this house. I recognized it all too well. "I know that things like 'long distance' and 'relationship don't end well—what the hell are you staring at?"

I turned to him, pointing at the house.

"This is Tiedoll's house," I said dumbly. My guardian's eyebrows drew closer together.

"So you've met the old idiot already? When?" he asked.

"…I'm in his sons' band," I answered. Inwardly I felt relief and no small amount of dread. Obviously I felt much better learning that I would not be staying with a complete stranger. But the fact I would now be living with my new band mates unnerved me a little. I would be sharing food, laundry, meals, an _entire bathroom_. It made me feel just a little bit awkward.

"This makes things easier. Good job, brat," Cross praised. He gave my hair a ruffle and then pulled his keys out of the ignition. "C'mon kid, let's get your crap out of the back of the car."

I reluctantly obeyed, pulling one of the two duffels I brought with me from the trunk. It held all of my clothes, a few toiletries, and my most valuable personal items. Wordlessly Cross handed over a plain silver key that I recognized as belonging to the storage unit where we had put the rest of our belongings.

"You can use this to get whatever you need to," he told me in a low voice. "Just try not to be a wuss and pull _everything_ out of the boxes."

"I'm not an idiot!" I snapped. "I don't intend to inconvenience my host like you always do."

The red haired man just gave me a smirk, shut the trunk, and began his trek up the drive way to the door. I thought about yelling at him a little more, but the sight of my bag being carried on his broad shoulder stopped me. There was something strange and familiar about this scene. It made a drop of nostalgia swell into a tidal wave in my chest. Briefly I saw a uniformed back, strong, resolute, and just a little sad. I blinked, the scene disappearing. Shaking away the strange vision, I followed Cross to the front door. When we stood side by side I looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me this time.

"Thank you," I told him. Cross's eyes trailed down, unnerving me with the intensity of his gaze. "For carrying my bag."

He chuckled softly.

"You're a bad liar," he told me. "But I suppose I'm going to miss that about you. It's hard to come by people who I can see right through like an open book."

I scowled at the compliment and insult he gave, moving past him to knock on the door. We waited. About a minute later, the door opened. I blinked, not expecting to see the person who opened it to be – well, dressed in pajamas and a t-shirt, damp hair cascading down the back.

"The hell, moyashi?" he growled. His eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the duffel bags. "_You're_ the guest that the old man was rambling on about. Tch, figures."

"Is Tiedoll here?" Cross asked pleasantly. It surprised me to see that he was speaking through a strained façade. I knew Kanda could upset or irk most people, but I never knew he would affect my guardian in the same way.

"No, he went to buy groceries for this black hole's stomach," Kanda replied bluntly, dark eyes sliding onto me. A blush heated my face. I wasn't quite sure if it was from embarrassment when he mentioned my appetite, or from shyness. I had no idea that Kanda could look attractive with his hair down like this. Nor did I know his gaze could be so intimidating.

_Think of your boyfriend_, I reminded myself.

"Of course. That idiot always does stuff like that. Well, tell your father that Allen here can provide his own money for food and everything," Cross told Kanda, throwing the bag off of his shoulder and at Kanda. I gaped, noting that my friend's eyes flared irritably as he caught the bag.

"He is not my father," he snapped. Really, he always said that, but to me it seemed like token protest.

"Whatever," said Cross. He turned down to me, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"Stay out of trouble, you stupid apprentice," he told me in a low voice. "Good luck."

And like that Cross simply walked away. And abandoned me in the hands of Kanda. Usually I wouldn't mind too much, but this time Kanda hadn't seemed like he had been in a good mood when he opened the door.

"Are you going to come in?" my friend demanded. Hastily I crossed the threshold, stumbling unknowingly into the first chapter of my soon-to-be crazy life.

**End of Chapter**

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy New Year!**


End file.
